Greasyass love story
by xxweaselfurryxx
Summary: Greasy and Smarty weasel go to the mall for a little romantic shopping.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1947 (authors note, jsut bear with me guys, this is an au of my own creation. Listen there can be a victorias secret in toontown in 1947, thats only like 30 years off :3) and Smarty and Greasy were headed into their local mall to go shopping at victorias secret. Their walking through the mall holding hands (author's note XD)

Greasy is blushing, his face a deep cherry red as he looked at handsome boyfriend. His boyfriends name was Smarta** but he called him Smarty lol.

Greasy was so caught up in looking at his handsome weasel of a boyfriend that he tripped over one of those sofas they have in malls. He tripes on his nose and immedietely Smarty is there at his side, picking his chin up. The red blush became more red.

"Oh my god are you alright?" Smarty asked crazily. "Yeah im fine." Greasy said and quicly tried to wipe away the tear falling down his eye. Smarty looked around quickly before speedily leaning down and kissing away the tear.

"wow thanks babe" greasy said in a msll voice. "im just so darn clusmey" . "Its ok, im here for you, i love you so much." Smartu extended a hand to his mate and greasy tooke it, blushin like mad.

"If anyone were to hurt you babe ever, I fuck*ng kill them." Smartys eyes grew cold and harsh and greasy tried not to swoon. He knew his boyfriend was tough and had a hard life, but he knew smarty would never hurt him. Greasy couldn't help but thing Smarty was so hot when he got serious like that but he tried to hide it because they had to go shopping.

Then, just like it was a coincide, they found themselves right outside of victorias secret, and they hadnt noticed becayuse they were too busy looking into each others eyes.

Smarty eyes the longériée models in the window. He then looked at greasy and smirked. "I think you'd look pretty se*y in that." The item he was looking at was a pink corset and fish net stockings. Greasy blushed and bit his lip.

"y...you really think so?" greasy muttered under his breath. He looked away, shyly. Smartass put a hand on her shouldre and said "definestly, even though youre already smexy to me." he winked while winking.

Greasy smiled coyly, suddenly getting a surge of confidence. "Mayve we should go and buy it, hmmm? ~~" Now it was Smartys turn to blush. He quickly hid it with a cool shurg. "I mean, its up to you though. I think your beautiful"

Greasy took a stride into the victorias secret. Smartass was one step behind him. Greasy walked over to the corset and picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful. It had lace running along the bottom and top and was held together with silk ribbon. It was as mentioned before Pink, which was Smartys favorite color. The fishnet stockings had no color but was very sezy.

"Hmm" Greasy pondered out loud. "I dont know if this is my color, but whatever you say, baby" He ggigled. Then he shoved the corset under his hat and put the fishnet stockings in his pocket. He was looking around to make sure no one saw and Smarty also did.

Smarty chuckled. "Let's amscram" and they did. They ran past a Paul Blart Mall Cop on his segway (XD crossover Paul Blart is my hero and my favourite actor). They were really fast though, years of being on the streets, serving villains and various war criminals had taught them how to avoid the law. They jumped behind a plant and hid while Paul Blart drove past them. He missed them completely and accidently ran into the fountain. The wasels tried not to laugh and continued out the door at a liesurly pace.

When they left the mall, the fish net stocking. fell out of greasy's pcoket. He bent over to pick it up, and his hand brushed with Smaryys. They turned beet red and turned away. Greasy grabbed the fishnet stocking and put it undr his hat, where the pink corset was also under. "Wow, I cant beeive we pulled that off" Greasy giigled and Smarty still looked away.

Smarty shrugged coyly. "Whatevers." He refused to me greasys eyes. _Uh oh_ greasy thought in his head _he's in one of his PTSD flashback modes_. Greasy rubbed his arm awkwardly. What should he do? Should he say something? Do something? Ah HA he had just the thing. He walked up in front of smarty and cupped his cheek with his left paw. "What are you doin?" smarty asked but before he could say anything else Greasy stood on his tippy toes and smashed their lips together. At first Smarty was shocked but soon he relaxed and started kissing back. They kissed passionately for several minutes but it felt like only a few seconds before they were forced to break apart. "Let's go home" greasy whispered lovingly. "Ok" smarty agreed and they returned to the toon patrol headquarters while holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Greasy and smarty arrived at the HQ, struggling to keep their hands to themselves. Smarty was being friskly and Greasy was trying to keep a stern face on but inside he was giggling like a love struck idiot. He couldn't wait to try on the corset and fishnet pantyhose once they got inside (XDDD)

As soon they entered, greasy took the fish net stockings and corset out of his pocket and hat and said "wait for me, big boy" and left. He went into the bathroom and grunted as he attempted to slip into the stockings and corset. Smarty sat outside, hoping none of hte other weasels would disturb them. He put a do not disturb sign on the door outside.

j ust as he did Stupid walked in and said DUH and sat down beside smarty. 'DUS what're ya doin boss? DUH" Smarty groaned and face palmed. he had to get Stupid out of here before greasy came out of the bathroom lookin like a million bucks. What could he say to make the foolish weasel leave?

He conctocted a plan in his head. "Look stupid, someone left an $100 dollar bill outside! See?"Smarty pointed out of a window. "You should go get it and buy yoourself something nice" JJust as he said this, Stupid launced himself out of an open window. "DUH, boss, I dont see nuthin-" And Smarty slammed the window closed and drew the blinds. Then he locked the door which he forgot to do.

With everything ready Smarty removed his his feet socks and sat on the bed, waiting for his lover to emerge from the bathroom. AND HE DID. Greasy swung open the door real se*y like, wearing a smirk on his face. The corset made him so curvy that smary started drooling. "Huba huba, come over here sweet thang." Smarty chuckled and beckoned with his finger. Greasy blushed beet red and giggled.

Greasy walked over to the bed, not quite able to breathe from the corset, but that didnt matter. His body looked amazing and was ready, and his legs looked toned as he*l in those stockings. He gracefully got on the bed next to Smarty.

Smarty grabbed his ass. '"Nice". "Thanks" Greasy replied. He grabbed Smarty by the throat, full of passion and slammed their lips together.

All of the sudden, they heard a familiar voice ouside their dooer. "DUH"it said. Stupid kicked down the door, smiling like a darned fool. "DUH I tried to do waat you told me to do baws, but I got in trouble with a mall cop that was hanging around ouside he looked angry do you know him?" Just then Paul Blart burst through the wall with his segway on full speed. He looked at the canodling weasles.

"OH S*IT" Smarty yelled and qucikly shoved his feet socks back on. Greasy couldnt really go fast on account of all his get up. Paul Blart umped off of his segway, which clattered to the floor. For once in his life, Stupid was not stupid, and ran out of the room, leaving just Paul Blart, S,marty, and Greawsy.

Paul Blart took out his radio. "Hey i got a situation here. there are some weasals doing nasty buisness in stolen property what should I do?" There was no answer. He couldn't wait for one. With an exaspertated sigh he pulled out his handcuffs. "Im sorry boys, im going to have to take you in." Just then, Smarty had a PTSD flashback, back when he served judge doom. It was just so traumatic. All those toons he had dipped, all the lies he had told, all the money he stolen. it was all too much. But he knew one thing. He wasn't doing back to jail.

While Smarty was flashing back, Greasy had managed to pull off his se*y outfit and slip back into his normal zoot suit. "AY CARAMBA" He yelled and it snapped Smarty back, the voice of his lover, especially in peril. Smarty ran at PAul Blart and jumped off the bed, and kicked him in the nose. "OW" Paul Blart yelled. "LETS AMSCRAM" Smarty yelled also and he grabbed Greasy's arm and yanked him out the door. They high tailed it down the streets, Paul Blart hot on their trail.

_Authors note: What will happen next chapter? It is coming soon! I'd like to thank my friend Bethany for helping out with this chapter. Love ya, girl! XD

Dont forget to review!


End file.
